


Everyone has his nightmares

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey realizes that maybe he's not as alone as he thinks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Even I have sleepless nights

„What do you want, Zeke?“  
With narrowed eyes, Casey stared at the boy who had been waiting for him in front of the boy's washroom.  
„Humiliate me even more?“

Zeke eyed him thoughtfully, impossible to overlook the bruise on his forehead. Every day the same and it got more and more difficult to stay out of this.  
„When will you stop to run away,“ he asked.  
„It's about time to stand up for yourself.“

Casey huffed, half surprised, Zeke had never shown any interest in him before, and half annoyed.  
„You can talk, Zeke. They are the jocks, they call the shots at school. But this is, of course, not your problem, because they respect you. Like everyone does. It never was you alone against the rest of the world.“

„You think so? You don't know anything about me.“  
Zeke smirked slightly.  
„Even I have sleepless nights. Not as much anymore like I had some years ago, though, when my parents left me alone for the first time. I was twelve years old and every night I felt scared to death, alone in the much too big house.

But I did realize quickly that no one would come to my rescue. It was all up to me. I decided to put on a smile and to move on. But at night, when I'm alone, the nightmares sometimes come back and I can't do anything against it but to drown them with too much beer and scat.“

Casey blinked, not sure what he should think about this. Zeke was the king at school, wasn't he? He never showed any kind of weakness. It couldn't be that he felt as alone and helpless as Casey sometimes.

To his surprise, Zeke suddenly smiled, as if he could read his mind.  
„Don't worry, Casey, you are stronger than I am. I know you will find a better way to fight your nightmares. You just need to look for it.“

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 31_days
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
